Future Vegeta
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 732 |Date of death=December 24, Age 762 (revived) May 12, Age 767 (spirit destroyed on Age 797) |Height=5'5" (165 cm) |Weight=123 lbs (56 Kg) |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=Warrior |Allegiance=Galactic Frieza Army (Saiyan Army) Z Fighters (Age 762 - 767) |FamConnect= Vegeta (alternate timeline counterpart) King Vegeta (father) Tarble (brother) Future Bulma (lover) Gure (sister-in-law) Future Trunks (son) Nappa (comrade) Raditz (comrade) Cell/Future Cell (modified clone) }} Future Vegeta is the alternate timeline counterpart of Vegeta who appeared in the alternate timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. This Vegeta appears in the brief opening scene of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and in a flashback during an episode of Dragon Ball Z. Future Vegeta was the lover of Future Bulma, and the father of Future Trunks. Biography Future Vegeta's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's until August of Age 764 when Future Goku used the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kill Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Sometime afterward, Vegeta trained and became a Super Saiyan. Two years later in Age 766, Future Goku is stricken with a deadly Heart Virus that has no cure. Future Vegeta, along with the other Z Fighters and company, await the news of Future Goku's health. However, Future Goku passes away and he is unable to be wished back to life with the Dragon Balls, due to his death being of a natural cause. His demise leaves Future Vegeta shocked and upset due in part to the fact that he will never get a chance to defeat his rival in battle. Six months later, on May 12th, Age 767, the Androids attack and Future Vegeta is the second Z Fighter to be killed by them. In the TV special, Vegeta is shown receiving a hard kick to the stomach by Future Android 17, and in the episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" it is shown during a flashback that he dies after being struck by 17's Photon Flash while stuck in the ground after receiving a brutal attack. In both instances, he retains his Super Saiyan power and abilities. After his death, the Androids proceed to kill the rest of the Z Fighters except for Future Gohan and Future Trunks (Future Vegeta's only son). Because of Future Piccolo's death (and the consequent death of Future Kami), the Dragon Balls vanish permanently, rendering the deaths of Future Vegeta and the other future Z Fighters irreversible. Future Vegeta was 35 years old when he was killed by the Androids. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Despite not appearing in this series, his spirit was destroyed when Future Zen-Oh wiped out all existence to end Fusion Zamasu's reign of terror. His spirit still continues to exist in the new timeline Whis created, but cannot be revived because the Earth's Dragon Balls are still inert due to Future Piccolo's death. However, it is possible for Future Trunks to revive his fallen friends with the Super Dragon Balls, but he never does so, because both Future Trunks and his mother never knew of the existence of those Dragon Balls, so she never invented a new Dragon Radar. Power Future Vegeta was about the same power level as his present timeline counterpart. However, by the time the Androids arrived, Future Vegeta was weaker than his present counterpart, due to being unaware of, and therefore not training in preperation for, the Androids. This lack of foreknowledge proved his downfall, as he was easily taken out by a heavy blow from Future 17, followed by a Photon Flash. Because his life is cut short, Future Vegeta never masters the basic Super Saiyan form and is unable to ascend past its limits. In contrast, present Vegeta goes on to achieve higher grades and levels of Super Saiyan, including Super Saiyan 2 during the Majin Buu Saga, Super Saiyan Blue in Dragon Ball Super, and Super Saiyan 4 in Dragon Ball GT. Forms and transformations Great Ape Future Vegeta took this form during his battle with Future Goku, as noted by Cell in his retelling of how he obtained Vegeta's cells. Super Saiyan Like his alternate counterpart, sometime after the battle with Future King Cold and Future Frieza, Future Vegeta manages to transform into a Super Saiyan after undergoing various training. Fusion Future Gogeta Future Vegeta fuses with Future Goku to form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, who then faces Future Trunks during his one day on Earth in one of the scenarios in Budokai Tenkaichi. Game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., Future Vegeta appears in Future Trunks' ending, as Future Trunks' wish to Shenron is to bring him back to life. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryō Horikawa *FUNimation dub: Christopher Sabat *AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *French dub: Éric Legrand *Italian dubs: Massimo De Ambrosis (original dub), Gianluca Iacono (2003 re-dub) Trivia *In Future Trunks' flashback, he claimed that Future Vegeta was the first to die at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, and Future Piccolo was the second. However, in The History of Trunks, it is stated that Future Piccolo was the first to die and that Future Vegeta was the second. *In a what-if in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta is the one who destroys the Androids and larval Cell. Gallery Future_Vegeta_(Cell's_timeline)_manga.png|Future Vegeta in Cell's retelling VegetaFutureVsFutureAndroid17GhostsFromTomorrow.png|Future Vegeta battles 17 (anime flashback) 1265482111029 f.jpg|Future Vegeta battles 17 (anime flashback) Vegeta dies.jpg|Future Vegeta receives a hard knee to the gut (TV special prologue) Future Vegeta's Death.PNG|Future Vegeta's death (anime flashback) ru:Будущий Веджета pt-br:Future Vegeta Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Former Villains Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Princes Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:DBZ Characters Category:Orphans